Table For Two
by FunkyMonkeyRoxUrSox
Summary: Italy and Germany go out to eat a nice dinner together, but things escalate when Italy becomes frustrated with the way people are treating them.


I held Germany's wrist and dragged him into the loud restaurant. "Vee~, you'll love this restaurant, Doitsu, I just know it!" I smiled.

He sighed with frustration and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "I hope so…"

I approached the reservation desk and smiled at the woman behind the desk. "Table for two, please!"

She looked at me warily and silently led Doitsu and I to a booth. She set two menus and two rolls of silverware on the table. "Your waiter will be here shortly." she said.

"Danke." Doitsu replied, but the waitress had already walked away. "Rude." he muttered as he sat down.

"Don't worry about her, Doitsu! We're going to have a great dinner, don't worry!" I grinned, sitting opposite of him. We picked up our menus and began searching for something to eat. A few moments later, the waiter appeared at the side of our table.

"Good evening, sir." he greeted politely. "What would you like to drink this evening?"

"A glass of water and a beer, please." I smiled.

The waiter glanced at Doitsu and back at me. "Are you waiting for someone else, sir?"

I gave him an offended look and crossed my arms. "No, I'm not." I replied sternly.

The waiter nodded and quickly scurried away to get our drinks. I sat quietly for a moment and thought about what just happened, then I grinned at Doitsu happily. "Vee~, sorry, Doitsu! He'll be right back with our drinks!"

Doitsu nodded and looked down at the table quietly.

"W-what's wrong, Doitsu?" I asked with concern.

"You didn't have to get so angry at him, Italy. He was just asking if you were waiting for someone else to show up."

"...You hate me now, don't you?" I asked quietly, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, no, I don't hate you," he responded, "I just feel like you were too harsh on him, that's all. He didn't understand what was going on."

Doitsu looked up at me and I grinned at him, earning a small smile in return. "I love you, Doitsu!" I said.

His cheeks turned slightly pink and he nodded. A few seconds later, the waiter came back and put both glasses in front of me. "Do you know what you would like to eat tonight, sir?" he asked me.

"I'd like two orders of pasta, please." I said cooly.

He scribbled my order down on his notepad and gave me a curious look. "Would you like a box for you second meal, sir?"

"No." I snapped.

The waiter left the table in a hurry. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Un figlio di puttana…" I muttered.

"Italy, calm down." Doitsu said sternly.

"Why does he have to be so rude?" I insisted. "He could have just brought it to me without a problem."

"Italy, you're scaring me, calm down!" Doitsu repeated a little louder.

"Fucking hell…" I said again.

"ITALY!" Doitsu yelled.

I glanced at him quietly and then looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, Doitsu…"

"You know what, Italy? I think I'm going to go." he said, standing up from the table.

"No!" I cried, jumping to my feet. Large tears dripped down my cheeks and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry...don't leave me…" I looked around to see if I could get any sort of help from the other people in the restaurant, but all they did was stare at me with shock. Why wouldn't they look at Doitsu too?

"I don't like when you act like that, Italy. I'm leaving." he repeated.

"N-no...no…" I cried, holding my hand out to him. "D-Don't leave me, Holy Rome…I'm sorry...don't leave me…"

Doitsu gave me a serious look and sighed. "Snap out of it, Italy."

And with that last sentence, he disintegrated into the air and left me standing alone in a restaurant booth, crying and calling out for someone who was long gone. Why would he just leave me there like that?...He's in MY imagination, after all, so I should be able to control him...shouldn't I?

For those who are confused:

After the separation from his brother and the death of his grandfather, Italy became extremely dependent of others and put up a 24/7 cute act so everyone believed he needed someone to protect him. He found Holy Rome and became best friends with him, but after Holy Rome left, his abandonment issues escalated to the point where he created the image of Germany in his head so he wouldn't be alone anymore. He let his imagination take off and ended up getting angry, causing Germany to leave. Italy became distraught because he yet again lost someone he loved.


End file.
